Poetry for A
by tyluv3
Summary: Something for a school project. Welcome to read


**List Poem**

Things I need to be popular in middle school

Buy the following things:

Lip gloss ( not the cheap kind)

Weave ( no less than 20 dollars)

A mini- skirt ( no more than 6 inches from knee)

An endless Justin Bieber Archive ( downloads, cds, movie)

High Heels ( skyscrapers cannot be excluded from this)

Nail Polish ( Bold, Dark colors only)

Hair Dye ( Dark colors)

Big Jewelry ( the more unattractive the better)

AN unlimited amount of silly bands

Pretty Blouses

**Epitiaph**

Here Lies

Here lies Mary Jenkins

Alone and cold in her grave

No one stood at her wake

Neither friend nor kin

No one cared to be in her life

No man wanted her as a wife

No parent cared to give her love

No one raised her to be above

So here lies Mary Jenkins

Alone and cold in her grave

But don't feel so bad

That's the way its always been

**Epistle**

Letter to John

Hi how are you doing; I miss you

It seems like ever since you left there nothing to do

Except cry

Or die

I feel like the wind has been knocked out of me

Like I've been washed away in the see

I wish you would come back to me and our love

I wish we could float away, together, to the clouds above

**Ode**

Ode to my teddy bear

Oh

The times we've had

You've been there for me

When I was happy; when I was sad

You've been my best friend

You've been a sibling

Im so sad to see our end.

The thing is

Ive outgrown you

we are no longer able to do the things we used to.

Im older now and a lot more mature

you are no long my my cure

to heartbreak, parental problems, and friends

Despite this i am sad to see our endsss

Concrete Poem- Purse

When you first read this title it makes me think of a gift or something that deals with feminism. This is actually a poem about me, the writer, and my once volatile relationship with my mother. Things are now getting better between us despite the bad blood that previously rested between us; that is my author's purpose. I am showing gratitude by " thanking god, Jesus, friends and even teachers" that have helped me and gave me advice on what to do. Repetition with words like " Really" and phrases like " Thank You" helps emphasize my gratitude in regards to my relationship with my mother. This is the most intimate poem I have on this project because its a look into my personal life; this is something I don't do a lot.

List Poem- Things I need to buy to be popular in middle school

The title is self explanatory, it obviously deals with adolselence, peer pressure and insecurity. This poem uses figurative langauge like similies ("heels as big as skyscrapers" which also serves as an hyperbole) and onomatopeia ("they must also make annoying sounds when hit, like CLING or BING") to emphasize the need for the ridiculus items. The aurthors purpose is to show how teenagers around focus on material things and how they use those things to impress peers while forgetting who they are. I do this by listing the things tht are trendy among that age group in music ( justn bieber) and fashion ( silly bandz, mini skirts, and weave). This poem, i hope, captures the mind of the pre-teens who are desperate to be considered apart of the "in-crowd" and also sends the message that the idea of changing who you are is ridiculus and stupid.

Epitaph- Here Lies Mary Jenkins

This title makes you think of dead people, or someone who has died and is about to be mourned. The title also suggest that the woman Mary Jenkins is normal since her name is plain, so she must come a traditional family ( who is named mary nowadays). Well thats not the case with Mary jenkins who is described as someone who is not missed at all and definately not mourned by anyone. The poem uses repitiion with the phrase "Here Lies Mary Jenkins" to give the reader pity towards Mary Jenkings who is "alone and cold in her grave". THe aurthor's purpose is to tell the reader a story about a woman who ruined her life, and probaly others around her, and died alone with no one attending her wake. I do this by talking about how no one wanted her, no one cared about her not even her parents. Sometimes when not given enough love, whether maternal or romantic, we are not able to love ourselves and turn to bad habits to numb the pain of being alone in this world. I feel for her and every person that goes through this; its heartbreaking and sad to know that there are people in this world who has neve known love. Its true what they say "Its better to have lived and loved than not have love at all".

Epistle- Dear John

This title suggests that the unknown love is in the military since this phrase, Dear John, is always associated with this poem makes one think of love and someone who has lost a signifigant other. That is exactly what this poem is about. Its about a young woman pining after a lost love; she is heartborken and wants nothing more than to be with him again. This poem uses similies ("i feel like the wind has been knocked out of me" and "Like I've been washed away in the see") to describe the unamed womans feelings. The aurthor's purpose is to show how losing someone you love can have a negative affect on your life and even make you wanna go to extremes to be with them again. I write about how she wants to cry and die and be with her dead lover " in the clouds above". This poem was inspired from the movie dear john with Channing Tatum and Amanda Seyfried. Its the same theme except he didnt die and they were able to be together at the end of the movie.


End file.
